You like me Say what?
by Jyou15
Summary: (Here is my first story) Rye Bakura is the son of Ryou and Bakura, he is a regular teen then he meets Yumi and she starts to show him the light to how others feel about him and discover more of himself also how to use his new found abilities. Will he come through a new person or shattered beyond repair?
1. Chapter 1

Katz: Here is my first story sorry if you don't like but we all have the good and bad

Veron: You mostly bad

Katz: Aren't Yamis caring to their Hikaris?

Veron: I'm caring in my own special way

Katz: *Glares* Okay then, here it is I think it will be fine *crosses fingers* okay here it is

Woke up to the sun shining through my window, I sat up and let the comferter slide off my body. I looked around my room, which was mostly empty except for a desk and dresser. I looked up to the clock on the dresser 7:55 a.m. ... I OVERSLEPT! I raced out of bed to the bathroom uniform in hand. I looked in the bathroom mirror to see my brown hair all messed, pillow marks on my tan skin, and my eyes( which are awesome topaz) looked tired. I got in and showered i can't beleive i overslept, and why didn't anybody wake me up? I turned the water off, dried myself off, then got dressed. Right after I ran downstairs, I got into the living room to my Mom and Dad sitting on the coach watching tv(Seriously?!) "Why didn't you guys wake me up?!" I demanded. i recieved a steely glare from my father(Bakura... that's it, white spiky hair. purple eyes, and mondo jerk), my dad looked towards me(Ryou Bakura, spiky white hair, kind brown eyes, really trusting, darkside apparent) "Morning Rye breakfast is in the microwave, eat quickly school stars soon" he said joyfully like no care in the world but you could hear the command. I went into the kitchen and ate my food somewhat quickly( might have broken a record). I got to the door and put my shoes on"I'm off, see you guys later"

"Bye!" said my dad "Don't die" I heard a loud smack after that, so I assume my dad hit Father( ha-ha)  
-*-

I got to school at 8:05 a.m. (thank Ra we live so close), but the bell rang right when I stepped on to campus so... I ran like hell to class. The door started to close but I made it to my seat and majesticl collapsed. The teacher was closing the door when a foot got in between the gap, she opened the door and as usual one of my best friends was late. His name is Jaden Yuki we are both 10th graders, he has brown hair wtih a slite under tone of orange, he was taller then me by a few inches( I had to look up to see into his eyes kinda taller)and had blazing brown eyes. He looked tired and went to his seat next to me and layed his head on the desk as he sat down. Then I noticed someone else walked in; he had jet black hair, pale skin and piercing red eyes omg..it's... " You both are late, I expet both of you to be here after school for detention"she told them, the brunet turned to face her sending daggers from his gaze, good ol Seth Kaiba, " I apologize for my tardiness but cicumstances called for it so I will appreciate it if you could accept that and excuse me for it since I have pressing buisness after school, thank you" everyone stared slack jawed at his response, I looked to the teacher who kept her gaze but the fear was apperant in her eyes, " It is understandible you are excused from attending, but Jaden I know you are tardy continuosly so you need to make up that time their are no excuses". Jaden just yawned in response, Seth took his seat as the teacher continued. I glanced back to Seth's seat as he lazily looked to the front of the class, I looked back to the front as the teacher drabbled on and on about stuff I already knew. The bell rang and before we were dismissed thhe teacher stopped us," Everyone we are starting a new unit and for this unit I will assign partners, so tomorrow sit next to someone you want to be in a team with, they are groups of three but their is no limit to who you select to sit next to, ok have a nice day you can go", so partners huh I wonder. I walked into the hallway towards my locker when 5 people came up to me, " Hey Rye wanna be my partner, come on please", all of the said all at once. I turned to face them and they shuddered I gave them a glare so overshadowing one wimpered ," I know why you want me as a partner, or are even talking to me, is you want me to do all the work while you sit on your ass then expect that you will get an easy A, well find another sucker to take pity on you", they walked away heads slung low, while stan their in distaste because I will be damned if I get used... never again... I was lost in thought that I didn't notice someone calling my name," Rye, Rye! Hello Rye!", Jaden yelled I jumped at his voice "AH! What?!" I responded " Are you okay? I called your name like a billion times and you didn't anwer", I saw the worry in his face, he always does which I hate doing to him. "I'm fine Jay, really just lost in thought" his eyes brighterned up a bit which made me smile. " So other than detention, do you have anything planned for after school?" After I askedhe seamed to lighten up anymore, even blush I have to say. " Well no what do you have planned, a-anything is fine, r-really" " Are you okay Jay your stuttering and you are red as a tomato" I laughed He looked up " Y-yeah I'm fine no need to worry haha" The bell rang " Well I have to go see you at lunch" I waved by as I walked away.

The rest of the classes were peaceful and went by in a breeze, the bell rang for lunch I went out to meet Jaden under the Cherry blossom tree in back of the school. I sat down with my food and started eating, I waited and waited... _Hold on did he stand me up?_I thought it's not like this was a date but seriously when you make a promise. I stood up in a huff, I went around the corner and bumped into someone, we both landed on the opposite side of each other. I looked up to see who I hit and it was a girl with long tri colored hair, pale skin and crimson red eyes. I got out of the daze. "Are you okay? " I asked ( really Rye? Really?)

"Yeah I'm fine" she got up as she said that," So who the hell are you?" I looked at her in response to the rude greeting but stayed nice _**(****INNER RYE: Who the hell am I who the hell are you!)** _" My names Rye Bakura, I'm in class 2-B, what's your name?"

"I'm Yumi Mouto extraordinaire! In class 2-D" She walked to the fence as she said that then went over it to the other side," Well wanna continue this chat come on over and let's go" I looked at her like are you serious, then walked over._ I know I shouldn't' but... _" Sure I'm game, nothing good after this anyway" I hopped over and we started to walk, but I wonder did I really see a pair of blue eyes staring at us on the other side of the wall?  
-

Katz: Okay here it is done, chapter one! Yay!

Veron: Didn't suck as bad, but still sucked

Katz: *Puts Veron in headlock* Aren't you sweet, well I'll try to update as quickly as possible

Veron: *choked* _Please... re..view_

Katz: Yeah and I have to say **NO BURNING, ONLY COSTRUCTIVE CRITISM...** Thank you =D


	2. Chapter 2

Katz: Here is chapter two

Veron: Finally

Katz: Watch it, well just want to say **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC'S THANK YOU!**

Veron: hrm now to the story

I can't believe I did it I ditched, I mean I've gotten in trouble but I've never ditched. Yumi and I were talking it seams our parents knew each other when they were in high school, and a'lot of stuff happened I guess. I'll have to ask my parents about it later, " OH CRAP!" I yelled out loud what I thought I said in my head. Yumi looked at me like I was crazy," Sorry I was thinking about how my parents will react to this" I gestured around she had a blank face," Me ditching and stuff, and my friend he is probably worried" Then as I said it my phone rang it was Jaden, I pressed ignore I was still angry at him for "standing me up". " Was that your 'friend' who just called?"she asked sarcastically "Yeah he's probably wondering where I am or something like that" she got an impish grin after I said that," What?"  
" You are so dense aren't you?" "Excuse me?"  
"It is so obvious he likes you a'lot, I mean he worries about you so much to call and I bet when your not their around him he is quite or distant, right?"I stared at her ,but I have to say she is kinda right, not about him liking me I know for a fact no one could like me like that, but he does act differently with others then he does me, but we are best friends so that's normal right? I looked up to see her staring at me probably expecting an answer. "Okay your right he does that but it's not like he likes me.." I looked up at the sky with it's orange color, clouds going towards the hori- Is the sun setting? I looked at my phone 6:28p.m. I felt myself pale at this.  
"Rye? you okay you look ghostly" Yumi asked I turned to her " Um I have to go home like right now, nice hanging out with you" I ran off as fast as I could. I looked back to see Yumi smiling then a tentacle of some sort rapped around her and she dissappered. I stopped staring wide eyed back at where she was standing, then went back running chanting" That didn't happen, that didn't happen"  
-

I got home at 7 p.m. I knew I would be in trouble but it would be better to face it. I opened the front door "I'm home!" I went into the living room to see Jaden sitting on the sofa head in hands, then I heard movement up stairs and saw Dad come down "Rye!" he ran up and hugged me as tight as he could," I can't breath Dad, l-let go"  
" Never, you had me worried sick"  
"Let him go" came a new chilly voice, anger laced it perfectly I looked back at the stairs to see my father walking down with a dark aura wrapped around him which was too familiar," Do you know what you put as through Rye? The stress on your family and friends"  
"I know I'm sorry i'll tell yo-"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I turned to see Jaden stand up anger in his eyes which seemed to be a strange goldish color," We thought something happened to you, I went to the spot and waited and when you didn't come I called and you didn't answer I was so worried that someone took you" I stared awe struck at Jaden, then I looked to my parents" Can you please excuse us" I asked "Like hell I wi-" Father started "Sure honey you two talk we will be upstairs" Father was about to start again when Dad turned and gave a glare that it made me shiver.  
They both walked up Father unable to speak, when they were gone I looked at Jaden who still held his angry glare," Jay I'm really sorry I worried you, really and-" I didn't get to finish because I found myself engulfed in a hug so tight yet gentle at the same time," You are such an idiot sometimes, you can't even understand" I felt the back of my shirt get a little wet," Jay..." I returned the hug "I'm sorry really" "Just shut-up, and let me hold you"  
We both sat their in each other arms that felt like hours,he didn't let me go even after I let go and no matter what I said he wouldn't let me go even after my parents told him he had to go home, "Jay you have to let me go, you have to go home and we will talk more at school I promise" He then let go, finally, and stared me in the eyes," Last time you promised you went missing, so will I actually see you this time?" "I promise really" I walked him to the door and said good-bye. I went back to the living room to see my parents staring at me,"What?"

I went to school the next day exhausted, yesterday was huge with Yumi and a tentacle of sorts, then Jaden things are getting weird. I went to the front of the school standing their then I felt someone tap my shoulder which made me jump at least twenty feet in the air."OH MY RA! WTF?!" I turned to see an impassive. un-moved Seth Kaiba looking at me,"What the hell you scared the crap out of me"  
"Whatever,I need to speak to you" he grabbed my arm,but I yanked it away,"Sorry, but I'm waiting for Jaden" I looked to see something flare in his eyes but it went away as quickly as it came" Oh you mean that lazy slacker, well I guess birds of a feather flock together"  
" Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that you both are idiots, and a nuisance"  
"Really? Seth are you that over barring, self-rightous assjole that gets a kick from putting others down , if this is what you wanted to talk to me about then I guess were done here yah jerk" I turned away and looked at the entrace to the school, what's taking Jay so long?!. "Oh I love the use of vocabulary, and you used it right I'm astonished"  
"You know what" I raised my fist then I felt someone grab it "Rye, everything okay?" I turned to see Jaden smiling,"I got here as soon as I could but my mom overslept" He still held a grip on my fist that I couldn't break from "So Seth you ready for class, I remember today we are getting assigned partners" "Yes I remember, should be interesting" Seth pulled me away from Jaden into himself, I blushed from the intimacy of it," I guess we will see you in class because I have pressing matters to discuss with Rye here so if you'll excuse us" I heard a growl come from Jaden, as the smile was replaced with a frown "Like hell you'll-" "Hey Rye what's up?" I looked to see who said that, so did Seth and Jaden, Yumi came up to me and pulled me out of Seth's grasp,"I looked all over for you, why don't you walk me too class pretty please?" I saw what she was doing, but still did she have to bate her eyes like a middle schooler "I would love to" we walked off to our class, as I looked back I saw Jaden watch with an open mouth and Seth glare something fierce, it took all of me to suppress the laughter.

/I got into class, after dropping Yumi off at her's, and took my seat. Jaden and Seth were already their looking at me class, didn't start for another minute so I was fine. The bell rang as I sat, then the teacher stood" Good Morning class, as I said yesterday I will be assigning groups for this unit which will take us to the end of the year, so the everyone sit with someone you want to be in a group with... now". Everyone ran towards Seth and I (we have the highest grades in the school)but stopped at Seth as he got up, and everyone running towards me stopped because I glared at them with icy rage, then they sat down. I looked to who was brave enough to sit by me, their was Leila a regular girl I guess, Jaden of course, the new guy Ray( hmm he looks familiar) and Seth! Why is he here? Oh doesn't matter, the teacher looked around at us then stopped her gaze on me for a moment I swear her eyes turned a slick black, like a void. I blinked and she looked completely normal, and I didn't notice she was talking to me" Rye Bakura! Are you here?" I looked up at her she was smiling and then I looked around Leila was not paying attention, Jaden looked worried, Seth glanced at me, and Ray was bursting out in laughter,"What so funny?" "Nothing hahahaha!" I blushed from the embarrassment "Yes Ms. Austin? what did you want to talk about?"She looked at me and after telling Ray to shut up."I wanted to say who at your table do you want in your group?"  
I looked around again at my table everyone looking at me. Who should I pick, Jaden is a given of course, Seth is no, Leila i don't know,"I choose.."  
"Your taking too long so I will choose for you, your group will consist of Ray Ishtar, and Seth Kaiba, Jaden you and Leila will be in a group with Marie Taylor, now" I sat their shocked I couldn't believe what I just heard, one Jaden and I weren't in a group and I have to work with these two assholes. Seth moved closer to me as did Ray, Ray turned to me,"So you ready partner? We'll have lot's of fun, and then we can work on the project" he grinned,"Excuse me? What do you take me for, as if i'll do anything with you" I noticed a quick smile go on Seth lips.

Class ended and I went to my next period, I had art second and I noticed Ray popped in.  
"What are you doing here" I asked as I put on my smock "Oh how rude, but I forgive you, I'm here because I take this class" He sticked out his tongue at me, I turned around and started to paint I always love to, it was a great way to express myself. I could only draw monsters though, not a wonderful landscape, or plop of color, not even a square, all I could draw were monsters. I got an image in my head and begun, I was so into using the different shades of blue for the shading, the a beautiful but striking red for the eyes, the claws a gleam of gold, I was about to finish when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I jumped an my art work fell to the floor.  
"Are you serious!" I turned around slowly to see the one who touched me, I turned to see Jaden staring at me in fear." What Jaden? Do you need something?" I started I was angry, seething,  
"U-uh R-rye, break started a-and I came to s-see if we could t-talk?" He looked actually frightened, but I'm not that scary I know but really he's stumbling. "Everything okay Jay" Now I wasn't angry just worried,"Did I do something?"  
He looked at me the fear gone completely, replaced with relief"Yeah so-" The bell rang for next period,"Well I have to go see you at lunch" I ran to m's up?y next class, I wonder what he was going to say?

Classes went by quickly and I walked out of class when..."Rye!" I turned to see Yumi running up to me "Hey Yumi , what's up?"  
"Don't what up me, so give me the deats"  
"Deats?"  
"Uh details, what happened when you got home?"I shuddered at the memory I didn't like to re live it, it was such an emotional time "Um we just talked and stuff"  
"You suck at lying" She stared at my plainly "Wha-what do you mean I'm telling the truth" she kept staring at me then raised an eyebrow, oh crap "Let me guess, you went home then Jaden was their, also your parents, then he did something that blew your mind. And to add you had to made him leave he was so worried, am I right?"I looked at her in shock,"How did you know?"  
"Lucky guess" I looked at her then, remembered what happened when I left,"Um Yumi I need to ask you something"  
"Go ahead" she crossed her arms and waited Well, how do I say this, rememberwhenwehungoutwellIturnedaroundandsawatenta cletypethigswallowyouupcanyouexplainthat?" She stood their that seemed forever, looking in deep thought, she opened her mouth

"Wha?" I sweat dropped really "*sigh*Remember when we hung out well I turned around and saw a tentacle type thing swallow you up can you explain that?"Her eyes darkened as I asked her, then a grin came to her face,"Well I used shadow magic duh, my dads can use it, so can I it's pass down from parent to child. Don't you have shadow magic your parents do" I looked at her disbelief stamped on my face,_ shadow magic was real?_ I thought that was just part of the bed time story Father used to tell me but it was real" Prove it" wow I'm bold today "Fine" she looked around to see if anyone could see us, then raised her hand tentacles of darkness wrapped around her hand then made a purple circlet around her wrist,"You see it's real, people with shadow magick can summon powerful monsters or use it to cast spell and we each have a special ability with it."  
"So it's magic?"  
"Uh No not maagic, with glitter and sparkles but magick with the real spells" The circlet around her wrist grew in size in the shape of an Khopesh a curved sword, she grasped it and pointed it black blade towards my chest,"Okay so since I've showed you I challenge you to a duel"  
"Duel monsters?"  
" No a shadow duel whatever we bet is final, so I bet 10 dollars you can't beat me"  
"Um but-"  
"What do you choose to wager!" I turned away I hate being yelled at, then I noticed the room was covered in a ominous shade and my hand was glowing"What the, Yumi stop this"  
"Not until the wager is made" That was a deeper voice more powerful, more Dark, I turned to Yumi who's eyes were glowing a sick crimson her khopesh ready "FINE I ACCEPT YOUR WAGER AND OFFER 10 DOLLARS WHATEVER!" My wrist started to glow so bright I was blinded for a second, then I looked and a golden scepter was in my hand , at the top a red ruby with an ankh symbol on it.  
"Let the battle commence" The voice said and we charged, Yumi raised her blade and sliced the air a wave of purple energy was coming in my direction. I dodged then my staff glowed, Use me master as thy weapon and the power of shadows will reside, Did that come from my staff, She sent another wave of darkness at me, I slammed my staff into the ground and a shield of pure light made the wave bounce back and hit her.  
"AAH!" she screamed, but landed on her feet I ran up, then jumped staff raised ready to strike, my staff was glowing brighter and brighter," Horus' Light" The shape of a giant hawk appeared above me ready to come down, but then-  
"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! YUMI MADELINE MOUTO!"

katz:So that is chapter two ecxiting

Veron: Wow that was kinda ok

Katz: *gives major death glare* SHADOW REALM 2 WEEKS!

Veron: NOOOOO! * Dissapears in the void*

Katz: okay pleas review no burns


	3. AN

I am xorry for not updating but school and medical takes time sorry again


End file.
